PROJECT SUMMARY The Colorado Womens Reproductive Health Research Career Development Program (`Colorado WRHR') hereby seeks its 4th funding cycle. We have succeeding in creating independent investigators in Obstetrics and Gynecology and plan to continue to do so by: adapting our strategic research plan, increasing transdisciplinary research, developing strong clinical and translational research programs, establishing a productive network of Scholar support, and embedding our program graduates into positions aligned with promoting Womens Reproductive Health. We will leverage our outstanding team of 23 mentors, 11 of whom have been past WRHR primary mentors, and 6 of whom are past or current K12 Scholar mentors, and our project directors, Raj Kumar, PhD and Jeanelle Sheeder, PhD, representing both basic and clinical/translational science in Womens Health Research, to provide a rigorous training program that will embrace collaboration and teamwork and prepare Scholars for research independence. Our Specific Aims are to: 1: Further enrich the environment for Scholars to create an even more outstanding career development experience. We will accomplish this aim by providing an ample availability of superb mentors both within OB- GYN and in collaborating departments, increasing the educational opportunities the program has offered, and supervising the progress of our Scholars with additional care. 2: Provide ongoing mentorship and career development for current and past Scholars and encourage collaboration across Scholar `generations'. We will specifically seek collaborative opportunities that can engage and promote the success of past Scholars, even after they have left the institution. Institutional and departmental resources can be leveraged to encourage their collaboration. 3: Further integrate Scholar development within the institution to create a programmatic, interdisciplinary supportive structures that will sustain long term career success. These aims are designed to meet and exceed the goals the of RFA 20-013 to create the next generation of leaders in our field.